Juntos por Siempre
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Kai ha esperado mucho para festejar su cumpleaños con alguien especial... -Editado-


Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

-oO08( **Juntos por Siempre**)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**-o-**

Pasaron tan sólo dos meses después del último torneo de BeyBlade. Todos se encontraban vacacionando en Moscú, Rusia; sí, en la mansión Hiwatari. A pesar de que Kai no era el chico más sociable, aceptó la idea de alojar a sus viejos compañeros de equipo, sus amigos. Tyson fue el primero en insistir, secundado por Max y convencido finalmente por Ray, Kenny no quiso discutir con Kai y Daichi sólo aceptó para ir en busca de una beybatalla con Tyson.

Todos estaban felizmente juntos como amigos, aunque Kai mantenía su distancia, como siempre. Desde que llegaron a la mansión Hiwatari todos sentían la curiosidad de conocer cada rincón de aquel lugar y, por supuesto, saber más sobre la enigmática vida de su amigo. Tyson intentó interrogar al mayordomo, quien no respondió a ningún cuestionamiento. Así que Tyson le hizo una trompetilla lo cual no le hizo gracia al bicolor, nada raro, quien a punto de decirle algo a Tyson, fue interrumpido por Ray haciendo de mediador para evitar una discusión…

— Cálmate, Kai, ya sabes cómo es Tyson, no vale la pena. Y tú, Tyson, deberías ofrecer una disculpa — sugirió Ray.

— De acuerdo — dijo Tyson con tono de fastidio.

Ofreció disculpas al mayordomo y fue a su habitación a hacer una rabieta. Kai, por su parte, fue a practicar con Dranzer, solo. Max, Kenny, Daichi y Ray se quedaron en la sala hablando sobre la nueva sede de BeyBlade.

Tyson bajó casi enseguida de que Kai saliera.

— ¡Oigan, chicos! — llamó entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Tyson? — preguntó Daichi.

— ¡Es que acabo de recordar que en tres días será el cumpleaños de Kai! —

— ¿Enserio? — dijo Daichi con ironía — Creí que a tu amigo no le gustaba festejar. —

— Es cierto, Tyson, a Kai no le gusta ni mencionar su cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas el año pasado? — agregó Kenny.

— Y ¡¿cómo olvidarlo? — respondió Tyson.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — inquirió Daichi intrigado.

— Es verdad, tú aún no estabas. Kai no fue a la fiesta que le organizamos y se desapareció, como de costumbre, y cuando reapareció nos reclamó, nunca entendimos porqué — dijo Max.

— Vaya que es raro Kai, por eso no es campeón mundial como nosotros — se burló.

— ¿Enserio, Daichi? Yo creo que Kai te ganaría sin ningún problema. — provocó Tyson a Daichi.

Éste respondió y así continúo una de las habituales discusiones entre ellos dos. Los demás sólo se miraron unos a otros, luego Ray reaccionó…

— ¡Basta, Tyson! Deja de estar jugando y mejor termina de decirnos lo que estás pensando del cumpleaños de Kai. —

— ¡Aaah, cierto! — regresó Tyson a su estado habitual — Estaba pensando que no podrá rehusarse a festejar su cumpleaños en su propia casa. —

— ¡Es cierto! — dijo Max — Kai no podrá huir a ningún lado, probablemente hasta la disfrute. —

— No lo sé, — dudó el Jefe —Kai es muy temperamental… —

— Cálmate, Jefe, — interrumpió Daichi — seguramente hasta llorará de la emoción, es de esos chicos que sólo quieren hacerse los interesantes… ¡Oh sí, ya lo imagino!… — decía mientras recreaba en su mente la imagen de Kai sonriendo y comiendo pastel.

— Bueno, siendo que todos estamos de acuerdo, organicemos algo. Kenny y Max, ustedes encárguense de comprar lo necesario para la fiesta; Tyson y Daichi ayudarán a arreglar todo pasado mañana; y yo entretendré a Kai para que sea sorpresa — propuso Ray.

— ¿Quién te nombró líder de la organización? — replicó Daichi.

— ¡Cállate!, Ray sabe lo que hace. — le dijo Tyson. — ¡Démonos prisa! ¡Manos a la obra! —

Así todos fueron a realizar la tarea asignada. Kenny y Max compraron todo lo necesario para la comida, así como globos, serpentina, confeti y un gran estandarte que decía 'Feliz Cumpleaños', además de un espacio en blanco para colocar el nombre del cumpleañero. Tyson y Daichi fueron los encargados de escribir el nombre de Kai con letras un tanto chuecas.

Ray, por otra parte, fue en busca de Kai para seguirlo y evitar que se diera cuenta de los preparativos para la fiesta. Éste terminó con su práctica, se recostó unos instantes, luego se puso de pie, Ray creyó que ya se dirigía a la mansión, pero no fue así. El bicolor se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad, llevaba un poco de prisa. Ray quedó sumamente sorprendido cuando lo vio entrar a una joyería. Salió luego de hablar con el encargado de ésta. Ray se aseguro de que no lo viera. Así Kai se dirigió finalmente a casa. Ray tomó un atajo para avisar a los otros sobre su regreso.

Todos ocultaron las cosas y cuando Kai llegó, notó una actitud sospechosa por parte de sus compañeros, pero en especial de Ray, quien no dejaba de preguntarse a qué había ido su amigo a una joyería…

— ¿Qué tanto me ves, Ray? — preguntó Kai con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Uh?... Nada — respondió nervioso.

— ¿Entonces por qué me miras así? — inquirió.

— ¿Así cómo? —

— Olvídalo — dijo con sarcasmo y se fue.

Ray se sintió aliviado…

— ¡Casi echas todo a perder, Ray! — le reclamó Tyson.

— Es verdad, estuvo muy cerca — apoyó Kenny.

— De no ser porque llevaba prisa nos hubiera descubierto — agregó Daichi.

— Sí, pero dinos, Ray, ¿por qué mirabas de esa forma a Kai? Parecía como si hubieras visto algún fantasma — preguntó Max.

— Es que ocurrió algo muy extraño cuando vigilaba a Kai. Después de practicar fue a una joyería. —

— ¿Kai? ¿Una joyería? — pronunció Tyson extrañado.

— Sí, fue a una joyería, habló con el encargado y se fue. —

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te habrás confundido? — preguntaron en coro Max y Kenny.

— ¿Por qué tanto asombro? Probablemente fue a comprar algo costoso para adornar su casa o yo que sé, quizá un regalo para su novia… — dijo Daichi riéndose.

— ¡Estás loco, Daichi! — dijo Tyson dándole un coscorrón — ¿Qué podría comprar Kai para una casa en una joyería? Y ni que decir de… — se detuvo por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Tyson? — preguntó Ray.

— ¿Creen que Kai tenga novia? Eso lo explicaría todo… — Tyson.

— ¿Novia? — dijeron en coro.

Cada uno imaginó como sería Kai con una novia a su lado. Luego todos lanzaron una carcajada…

— ¡Eso sí sería bueno! — se limpió las lágrimas de risa Tyson.

— Sí, Daichi, eso fue un buen chiste — Kenny.

— Sí, yo no me imagino como tendría que ser la novia de Kai para aguantarlo. — ese fue Max.

— Es cierto, tendría que ser un monstruo — decía Daichi llorando casi de risa.

— Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero aún no despeja la incógnita de qué es lo que hacía en una joyería. —

— Ay, ya dejen en paz ese tema, probablemente fue a comprarle un anillo de defensa de oro a Dranzer — se mostró Daichi celoso.

La conversación sobre eso quedó en sólo suposiciones. Ya en la noche todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Kai se levantó, se arregló y se fue a practicar. Así transcurrió todo el día, normal para Kai y animoso para los demás, ansiosos de que llegara el cumpleaños de éste.

Entrada la tarde el bicolor regresó y una llamada repentina durante la merienda levantó sospechas en todos.

— Joven Kai, tiene una llamada de la joyería — informó el mayordomo.

— Gracias — se levantó de la mesa y fue a responder la llamada.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, siguieron a Kai hasta la sala para ver si podían escuchar algo de la conversación.

— Bueno — contestó el teléfono —… Está bien, mañana pasaré por la mañana. Gracias… Hasta luego… — colgó y lanzó un suspiro profundo.

Todos regresaron a sus lugares en la mesa y miraron a Kai regresar con su expresión habitual. Lo miraban con intriga, pero el bocolor hizo caso omiso de ellos.

Luego de terminar la merienda, fueron a alistarse todos para ir a dormir. Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Max y Ray estaban viendo los últimos detalles de la fiesta sorpresa de Kai. Murmuraban sobre la sospechosa llamada, pero se resistían a crear conclusiones.

Llegó el día esperado por todos, incluso por Kai. Como era su costumbre, El bicolor se levantó muy temprano y se vistió, pero esta vez lo hizo de manera diferente. Usaba pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, zapatos negros bien lustrados y un saco negro de lana con forro rojo y sin excepción su bufanda blanca, típica de é. En esta ocasión no pintó sus típicas marcas azules, en lugar de ello colocó un arcillo en la oreja izquierda. Salió de su habitación, Ray había despertado muy temprano con la misión de seguir a su amigo y evitar que descubriera la fiesta. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Kai vestido tan elegante.

Comenzó entonces la persecución. Ka en primer lugar fue a la joyería, recibió un paquete de manos del dueño de la misma, luego de pagar. Se dirigió a un restaurante muy elegante. Salió enseguida, pues sólo realizó una reservación para la noche. Ray comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que el bicolor tuviera una novia, a la que no quería presentar con sus amigos. Ray estaba un poco molesto, pues todos sabían lo suyo con la chica de los White Tigers, ¿por qué razón no hablar de ello?

Ya casi era medio día y Kai iba de regreso a la mansión. Llevaba en su bolsa izquierda una pequeña caja, era el paquete recibido en la joyería, regularmente metía la mano, lo sacaba y lo observaba y se reía para sí. Muy cerca de llegar, Ray corrió por el atajo para avisar la llegada de Kai.

Todo en la mansión estaba listo, la comida, los globos y por supuesto los chicos, quienes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su amigo. Vieron a Ray correr y abrieron la puerta rápidamente para que entrara y pudiera decir '_Sorpresa_' junto con ellos.

Kai llegó enseguida y de detrás de los muebles saltaron todos gritando _'¡Sorpresa!',_ pero los sorprendidos fueron ellos al ver a Kai vestido así. El bicolor frunció el ceño…

— ¿Qué significa esto? — indagó molesto.

— ¡Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños! — respondió Tyson acercándose para darle un abrazo.

— Sabes que odio esto, Tyson. —

— ¡Vamos, viejo!, no seas aguafiestas y mejor divirtámonos. —

Tyson y Max se acercaron para empujarlo y acercarlo a los demás para recibir su abrazo. Kai se resistía pero tiraban con fuerza. Justo en ese momento una chica de cabello rojizo y largo, piel blanca y ojos color avellana, entró. Todos quedaron inmóviles al verla. Kai se repuso luego del esfuerzo y cuando volteó a ver a la chica…

— ¡Akane! — dijo Kai con alegría.

— ¿Akane? — inquirieron todos en coro.

— Veo que estás muy ocupado, será mejor que hablemos mañana — expresó la chica con una sonrisa de amabilidad fingida.

— Espera… — intentó detenerla.

— Disfruta tu fiesta, Kai, mañana tal vez hablemos — declaró secamente la chica.

Todos miraron a Kai y comenzaron a hacerle burla. El chico se quedó inmóvil, mientras Akane le pedía al mayordomo subiera sus cosas a una de las habitaciones. Al ver que el bicolor no respondía a las burlas de todos…

— ¿Estás bien Kai? — preguntó Tyson, cuando todos pararon de burlarse.

No respondió. Entonces Ray volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Kai! ¿Te encuentras bien? —

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a su habitación sin responder nada.

— ¡Kai! — llamó Rey, esta vez tocando su hombro.

— Déjame en paz — Kai se escuchaba desgano mientras quitaba la mano de Ray de su hombro.

Se encerró en su habitación y no salió de allí. Los demás se quedaron en la sala apenados por la situación…

— ¡Vaya, sí que fue sorpresa la que nos dio Kai! — exclamó Daichi.

— ¿Sorpresa? — Tyson.

— Sí, claro, su novia se ve que tiene tiempo con Kai, ¿vieron con qué naturalidad entró a la casa? —

— Es cierto, ¡ese Kai sí que supo mantener su secreto! —Max tan entusiasta.

— Sí, hasta se parecen, creo — dijo Ray.

— Oigan, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Kai ya se fue y por si fuera poco se peleó con su novia — preguntó Kenny.

— ¡Rayos! — justo Tyson en ese momento notó algo en el suelo y lo levantó.

– ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Max intrigado.

– No lo sé, déjame ver… –

A Kai se le había caído la pequeña caja de la joyería entre los empujones de Tyson y Max. En un movimiento rápido Daichi le arrebató la caja a Tyson…

— ¡Oye! —se quejó.

— Es una caja muy pequeña, ¿me pregunto que contendrá? — decía mientras la abría.

La caja era pequeña y de color negro. Dentro contenía un anillo de platino, en la parte interna tenía grabado algo…

— "_Juntos por Siempre"_. — leyó Daichi.

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó Ray.

— Eso dice esta cosa, además tiene la fecha de hoy grabada. —

— No puedo creerlo, en verdad es la novia de Kai —el Jefe estaba asombrado.

Todos pusieron una cara que delataba su sentimiento de culpa, al haber hecho que riñeran.

— ¡Probablemente le iba a proponer matrimonio hoy! — casi gritó Ray.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Tyson.

— Sí, claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Escuchen, cuando seguí a Kai por la mañana, aparte de ir tan elegante hizo una reservación en un restaurante muy costoso. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que no quería fiesta — formuló Ray.

— ¡Wow!, eso no lo veíamos venir — exclamó Max.

— ¿Chicos se dan cuenta que acabamos de arruinar la cita de Kai?— Daichi.

Todos pusieron cara de pánico. Ray corrió a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Kai.

– ¡Kai! Necesitamos hablar – decía fuertemente Ray.

No recibió respuesta. Los demás corrieron detrás de Ray y comenzaron a tocar la puerta también. Luego de un rato volvieron a la sala, a excepción de Ray, quien dijo que esperaría un poco más. Continuó tocando hasta que el bicolor se dignó a abrir…

— ¿Qué quieres, Ray? — cuestionó con voz triste.

— Kai, déjame disculparme, yo no tenía idea… — le dio la caja negra con el anillo.

— ¿Cómo…? —

— Debió caerse cuando Tyson y Max te empujaban. —

— Eso debió pasar — guardó la caja en la bolsa de su pantalón.

— Deberías hablar con ella, ya sabes, arreglar las cosas. —

— No, ella está muy molesta. —

— ¿Por qué? No hacías nada malo. —

— Sí lo hice. —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

Kai se sentó sobre la cama.

— Yo le prometí que no festejaría mi cumpleaños hasta que estuviéramos juntos otra vez. —

— Sí que arruinamos todo, ¿cierto? —

— Sí, pero ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vamos, tienes que hablar con ella. —

Kai reaccionó entonces.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — sacó a Ray de la habitación y él salió al jardín a tomar aire.

Ray volvió a la sala.

— ¿Qué pasó?, vimos salir a Kai — preguntó Kenny.

— Nada, arruinamos su cumpleaños, planeaba pasarlo con su novia, se lo prometió. Tenía tiempo que no se veían al parecer y hoy era su reencuentro y lo echamos a perder — respondió Ray.

En ese momento salió la chica de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Observó indiferente a todos cuando pasó por la sala. Todos la siguieron con la mirada. La chica pelirroja salió al encuentro con Kai en el jardín. Todos se pegaron a la ventana con mejor vista.

La chica abrazó a Kai y éste le correspondió. Todos se miraban unos a otros. Luego la chica empezó a hablar. Comenzaron a hacer conjeturas de lo que decían, pues la chica hacía ademanes de enojo con las manos, Kai intentaba calmarla tomando sus manos. Veían que Kai intentaba explicarle algo, pero parecían tener el mismo carácter.

Pasó un buen rato y ambos se tranquilizaron, comenzaron a hablar pacíficamente. Dos horas más transcurrieron hasta que Kai sacó de su bolsa el anillo que le había regresado Ray, le colocó el anillo a la chica, los chicos estaban conmovidos hasta las lágrimas, la chica lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El bicolor la volvió a abrazar, así duraron un buen rato con ese abrazo tan emotivo.

— Chicos, ¡Kai se nos ha ido! — decía Tyson mientras secaba sus lágrimas y sonaba la nariz.

— Es cierto, no creí ver esto — exclamaba Ray, con lágrimas en los ojos y visualizando a su chica.

— ¡Qué romántico! — exclamó Max con ojos esperanzadores.

— Kai sí que sabe cómo tratar a una chica — agregó Daichi.

— ¿Chicos? — Kenny.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jefe? — en coro.

— Vienen para acá. —

— ¡¿Qué? —

Volvieron sus miradas a la ventana y vieron que ya no estaban allí… Iban entrando, venían tomados de la mano. Kai tenía una sonrisa, realmente increíble…

— ¡Kai! — dijeron al unísono.

El bicolor abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.

— Debes disculparnos, no queríamos arruinar tu cumpleaños — Tyson, con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló ante Kai.

— Sí, Kai, no queríamos arruinar tu cita — Ray.

— Sí, no pensamos que iba a llegar ella — Max.

— Quiero agregar que no fue mi idea — Kenny, todos lo voltearon a ver.

— Si nos hubieras dicho que ibas a pasar el día con tu novia, no hubiera pasado nada — terminó Daichi.

El bicolor puso cara de interrogación y la chica comenzó a reír, casi al grado de llorar. Kai hizo una sonrisa, casi soltaba una carcajada.

— Kai, déjame presentarme con tus amigos — dijo la chica.

— De acuerdo — respondió sin soltar la mano de la chica.

— Chicos, yo soy Akane… Akane Hiwatari. —

— ¡¿Hiwatari? — gritaron en corono.

— Soy la hermana menor de Kai. —

— ¡¿Hermana? —

— Iba a presentárselas esta noche en la cena que había reservado — aclaró Kai.

— Parece que te ganaron, hermanito. — dijo riéndose Akane.

— Deberían ver sus rostros — decía Kai con sarcasmo.

Todos tenían la boca abierta, los ojos casi saltados.

— ¡Kai! – gritaron todos. — ¡Ya verás! —

Comenzaron a perseguirlo por toda la sala. Luego de la persecución, que fue contemplada por Akane mientras reía. Cancelaron la cena en el restaurante y terminaron festejando el primer cumpleaños de Kai con la fiesta organizada por sus amigos y por supuesto, con la presencia de su hermana amada.

**-o-**


End file.
